Military Drum
|-|Unturned 3= The Military Drum is a military-grade in Unturned. It holds up to 100 rounds and it is used by the Eaglefire, PDW, Maplestrike, Chimera, Augewehr, Swissgewehr, Fusilaut, Nightraider, and Heartbreaker. Acquirement: Horde Beacon: It is available as a reward. Russia: It can be found rarely at Militia Locations, more commonly within the Deadzone Coalition base. Germany: It can be found rarely at Military Locations as a part of the Special spawn-group. Hawaii: It can be found at Military Locations. It can also be found as a rare drop from Mega Zombies. PEI: It can be found rarely at Summerside Military Base and the Confederation Bridge as the special loot spawn group. It can also be found as a rare drop from Mega Zombies. Washington: It can be found at Military Locations, or can be found as a rare drop from Mega Zombies. Yukon: It can be obtained as a rare drop from Mega Zombies. France: It can be found rarely at Military Locations, more commonly found in the Flamanville Power and Marseille deadzones. Analysis: Advantages: *The Military Drum has the fourth highest ammo capacity of any magazine in the game, after the Hell's Fury Drum, Dragonfang Box and Nykorev Box. *It holds 40 more rounds than two military magazines, which take up the same space. Disadvantages: *It occupies four slots over the two the Military magazine takes up. *It is quite rare. Trivia: *The Military Drum's name was originally called "5.56x45mm B-Mag" in the very first beta version. Its name in version 2.2.5 was "NATO Drum" and "5.56 Drum" in one of the early versions of 3.0. * It is inspired by the real-life Beta C-Mag, both share a similar appearance and the same 100 round capacity. * The real-life version looks slightly different, having the 2 drums on the same height as the top part, not lower. Gallery: Drum_Mag.png|The first icon, typically named "NATO Drum". |-|Classic= The NATO Drum is a very rare magazine of ammunition found in Military Locations, and can be used for both the Maplestrike and the Swissgewehr. It can be found with a variable quantity of military grade ammunition, from 0 to 100. There is also a 30 round variant, known as the NATO Magazine. In order to refill a NATO drum, 4 Military Bullets are required. Location NATO Drums can found in 6 locations, all of them being military locations, but it is rare. These locations are; O'Leary Military Base, the outpost in Burywood, the green tent and bridge checkpoint in the Confederation Bridge, the helicopter crash in St. Peter's Island, the tent in Montague and some places in Belfast Airport. Analysis 'Advantages' *The NATO Drum has the highest ammo capacity of any magazine in the game. *It can be combined with NATO magazines, by placing the NATO clip in the first slot and the drum in the second, however if there are less than 101 bullets total the clip is consumed. *It is one of the most efficient magazines to refill with bullets, tied with the Savage Drum and PDW Magazine at 25 bullets per box. 'Disadvantages' *It is one of the heaviest magazines, tied with the Savage Drum (However, it does not weigh anything when used by a gun). *It makes a gun bulkier, increasing visibility by other players. *The chance of it spawning is low, making it difficult to find without farming. Trivia *Unlike the NATO magazine, there is no tracer variant for this type of magazine. *The Swissgewehr apparenty uses military ammunition by using this magazine, even though it doesn't spawn at military locations. *A bug currently exists, where combining two NATO Drum Mags with less than 120 total bullets will add the bullets together into one magazine, and consume the other mag. *Since the NATO drum gets 25 bullets per military box, compared to the NATO magazine's 15 bullets per box, it is a better choice to use military bullets on the drum if available. *Out of all the magazines in the game, NATO drums hold the most bullets. * As with all magazines, combining two of them together will get you the sum of both magazines filled into one, while still retaining the other. (Assuming there would be rounds left over in the second magazine.) *In the first beta release, it was called the 5.56x45mm C-Mag. Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Epic Rarity Category:Magazine Attachment